Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees 'or known as '"Ghost Jason" '''by fans, is the main antagonist of the film, Never Hike Alone and the whole Friday the 13th franchise. Biography '''Early Life / Before The Events of Never Hike Alone Jason was born on June 13th, 1946 to Pamela Voorhees and to a unknown father. As a kid, he was often bullied in Camp Crystal Lake due to his birth deformities. When he was 11 years old, he was bullied by a group of kids in camp and pushed into the lake, where he drown due to the camper's negligence to Jason's well being. However, he never died and managed to escape into the woods. When he was 19, he managed to watch as his mother, Pamela, was murdered by final girl, Alice Hardy and after she escaped, he took her head and fled into the forest until he was 21, when he was killed by Tommy Jarvis. However, he was resurrected by Tommy Jarvis but was stopped by him with the help of Megan Garris as well and was never seen again. Events of Never Hike Alone A Hiker named Kyle McLeod went hiking around Camp Crystal Lake, unaware of Jason's presents there. During this time, he managed to hide as Kyle made it to the main cabin and seen all the crime scenes. Once Kyle say Pamela's head, he manages to grab Kyle with the white blanket and manage to throw him off a open door ledge. He then takes an axe and jumps down without bending his legs. He then swings but missing Kyle by his crotch, Kyle then looks up and sees Jason's reveal. Kyle then tries to swing a hit onto Jason but this results in Jason being stuck by him and throwing Kyle into a tree, he then chases after him after he manages to escape Jason. During the night, while Kyle is hiding, Jason manages to fight him off and even went to the extent of Kyle managing to strike Jason's mask off, revealing his face. However, Kyle manages to get away but for a short time as he is found by Jason again but Jason manages to hit Kyle in the gut but Jason is struck in the neck with an axe by Kyle. Kyle survives due to a Jason's blow being partially stopped by his hand book but Jason gets up and takes out his axe from his neck. As the sun is rising, Jason comes out of the water and proceeds to crush Kyle's head, however it was a hallucination, he was asleep and injured. Jason manages to find Tommy as the main paramedic and knock him on the side of the truck, while killing the second paramedic named Axel and the third paramedic named Deni. When Jason was about to kill Kyle, Tommy comes to the rescue and drives off as Jason walks in the direction of the ambulance truck. VictimsAxel * Axel Macauley - Axe to the chest. * Deni Morgan - Bashed on the side of the ambulance truck. Gallery Young Jason.jpg|Young Jason. Neverhikealone ths-pro photo 03.jpeg|Jason inspecting the blooding barbed line caused by Kyle McLeod's leg. Hay.jpg|Jason looking up after Tommy calls him a "maggot head" and showing his axe wound he received from Kyle McLeod. Screen-Shot-2017-10-15-at-16.17.15.png|Jason in the Woods Trivia * If we are going off a different timeline due to the differences between Jason, Tommy's Knowledge with Jason as a older person and the evidence placed in the movie. It's safe to say that movies, Part 2, Part 3, Part 5: A New Beginning, Part 7: The New Blood, Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan, Jason Goes to Hell, Freddy vs. Jason and Jason X are ignored. ** For more information. Go check out the ''Never Hike Alone Timeline''. * This Jason seems to have more of the super strength than all of the Jasons from the movies including the reboot. Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Characters